


Show Them You Care

by AutisticConnor



Series: Theatre AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Reference/Implied Child Abuse, Theatre AU, at the end at least, connor's around sixth or seventh grade here, fairly brief tho, hank has to censor himself in front of children, oh btw, please assume any Connor I write is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticConnor/pseuds/AutisticConnor
Summary: Hank had known Connor before everything happened. A somewhat weird kid who always walked by Hank’s house on the way to school. Once he mowed his lawn in exchange for five dollars, an all-in-all not too bad of a deal.And then he showed up on Hank’s doorstep late at night with a busted lip and a dark purple stain on his right temple.





	Show Them You Care

_It’s temporary, Hank._ They had said. _We don’t know where else to put the kid right now, Hank._ They said. _You already have an extra bed for the kid, Hank._

Hank never really planned on being a foster parent, even temporarily. Especially at this point in his life. Hank stored away all the pictures of Cole just so that he wouldn’t get any unwanted questions about him. But then again… Connor didn’t say all that much.

Hank had known Connor before everything happened. A somewhat weird kid who always walked by Hank’s house on the way to school. Once he mowed his lawn in exchange for five dollars, an all-in-all not too bad of a deal.

And then he showed up on Hank’s doorstep late at night with a busted lip and a dark purple stain on his right temple.

Hank had barely heard Connor speak a word before, but apparently after he got Connor to the station someone managed to glean that the child came to his door because he knew Hank was a police officer. That, and it was the closest house that he knew the resident of.

During Connor’s short time at the station, Hank checked in on him a lot. He didn’t know what it was, but he just felt the need to make sure the kid was okay. Connor even followed him around like a lost puppy for a short while.

It was a rather large step that Hank was going to be taking care of him. 

_“We’re having paperwork problems. It’ll only be for a few weeks,”_ Fowler had said. _“All you have to do is feed him, make sure he doesn’t die and lay off the alcohol until he leaves. You’re the one he trusts the most.”_

Lay off the alcohol. Jesus Christ. No, it was… fine. Everything was totally fine. As hard as it was, Hank stored all the alcohol on the top shelf and locked it up. He could handle not being an asshole for a few weeks for a kid who just got out of a bad situation. 

Connor was generally an easy kid. Someone had told Hank that he was autistic, so he’d been trying to keep the house pretty quiet for him, but Connor was pretty quiet himself. He followed Hank everywhere in the house except his bedroom and the bathroom. Didn’t say that much except mumbling and cooing at Sumo.

He always had this tense and sad air about him. Shoulders constantly squared like he was waiting for something to jump out at him. Back perfectly straight like if he slouched he would be punished. 

Hank didn’t know if he should try to talk to Connor more or not. He’d occasionally ask a small talk question or something, but he’d rarely get something in reply. Connor didn’t eat much food, but Hank couldn’t tell if it was sensory issues or if he was just too stressed to eat more than a little.

Connor really didn’t like staying home alone if he could help it. As long as there was some possibility Hank could take him wherever he was going, he was holding onto the hem of his coat.

And that’s what lead him to his current situation. Walking through town as Connor gripped his sleeve with a death vice, silent as ever. Hank huffed. He’d only gone out to run a few errands, an hour tops, but there he was. They might already have been done by now if he didn’t have to slow down to let Connor keep up.

The gentle tug at his sleeve suddenly disappeared. Shit.

“Connor?” Hank whirled around, looking for the blue jacket Connor had been bundled up in. “Connor! Where are you!?”

Jesus fucking Christ Hank was the worst caretaker ever. How did he even manage to slip away like that? It was like he was a ghost.

There. A flash of bright blue caught in the corner of Hank’s eyes. Connor was standing in front of a community theatre, staring at the flyer posted on the door.

“God D- _darn_ it, Connor, you can’t disappear on me like that!” Hank rushed over to his side, giving him a quick once over to make sure he hadn’t gotten scuffed up. “Why’d you wander off?”

“Can I go?”

Hank blinked. “What?”

Connor pointed at the flyer. It was an advertisement for the theatre’s production of Mary Poppins that was going on next week, offering the option to order seats online. Hank didn’t… really take Connor one for liking live theatre.

“...You want to see Mary Poppins?”

“Yes.”

“Well-” What could it hurt? Connor never asked for anything beyond basic necessity and the kid deserved something to relax. “Sure. I’ll order some tickets online.”

Connor’s face had the closest thing to a smile Hank had seen on it.

* * *

The sky was overcast when Hank and Connor filed into the tiny theatre at Saturday evening. Nothing yet, but there was definitely at least a drizzle coming. Hank wasn't particularly excited-musical theatre wasn't exactly his genre of choice- but Connor certainly was. At least, that what he took the slightly-different-from-completely-monotone-but-still-pretty-awkward facial expression to mean. The way he slightly bounced up and down was a bit of a giveaway too.

Connor sat on the edge of the seat before the first notes even played, subtly rocking back and forth with wide eyes darting between the few visible set pieces. Hank couldn't recall the last time Connor looked this engaged. Most of the time it looked like he was just going through the motions. Following orders Hank couldn't hear.

When the fog rolled onstage, queuing the music, something almost magical. Hank definitely wasn't one for musical theatre, but the way Connor leaned just slightly forward, the way he touched his fingers together in time to the musical exuded happiness. It was almost more entertaining to watch Connor's reaction to things rather than the show itself.

The show was actually much better than Hank thought it would be. The actress who played Mary Poppins could certainly sing. At one point she hit notes that he didn't know humans could reach, let alone her.

It was… A good experience. Both trying something new, and giving Connor a good memory in what would probably be remembered as a mostly shitty time. 

As soon as curtain call ended, Hank could tell Connor was buzzing with energy. They made their way out and into the street, now being poured in buckets of rain that had started up while they were inside. Hank pulled out the umbrella he had packed and lifted it above them. He glanced down at Connor, who has resumed bouncing on his toes.

“You want to say somethin’?”

Connor nodded.

“Well why don't you say it?”

“I don't want you to get mad at me like…” The sentence finished itself.

Hank snorted, twirling the umbrella a bit. “Well go ahead and say it, I ain't gonna hurt you.”

“That was amazing!” Connor burst out. “The lighting during Brimstone and Treacle was so good and it blended together so well! And that change during Jolly Holiday was so fast!”

Connor gushed all the way to the car, hands flapping whenever he got to something he particularly liked. He spoke fast, like he was going to be stopped at any given moment. Hank listened. He actually listened as Connor theorized about their backstage organization, and how the lighting array was designed. 

By the time they got to Hank's house, it was pretty damn late. Connor's speech had slowed just slightly, eyelids drooping. 

“You should get to bed, kid,” Hank said, closing the door behind him.

“But-”

“You can tell me more in the morning.” He smiled at Connor, the first genuine smile he'd had in an awful long time. “I won't even try to stop you.”

Connor paused, then nodded. He disappeared down the hall, stripping that blue jacket off him until he disappeared into the spare room. Hank was still smiling after he left, still smiling as he sat down at the dinner table to drink from one of the juice boxes he'd gotten Connor. He liked water more, so it wasn't like Hank was taking anything from him.

Maybe having a kid around wasn't so shitty after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was mildly based on the first time I can clearly remember going to live theatre (specifically Mary Poppins). This is more backstory rather than plot for the theatre au, but like. Actual plot stuff is comin.
> 
> Comments let me survive.
> 
> Send me requests/ask me questions @autistic-connor on Tumblr!


End file.
